My immortal
by LadyxLeechesx483
Summary: Its been 5 years since her dissapearance Everyone thought she died But thats going to change when Leslie moves back into their old house and shows up at high school when Jess has a girl its drastic measures trough homecoming to get him back to loving her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well... I am back to re-edit this piece-of-crap thing called a fanfic. So, here we go!

Disclaimer: Yea I own BTT. NOT! lol it goes to their respected owners and the OC aka Jess' girlfriend, is owned by me.. and is a prep so if anyone wants to use her GO AHEAD though give me le credit of creation. .3.

Chapter 1: Going back

Leslie flipped through the pages of her journal to a new page. She has written in a journal ever since the incident 3 or 4 years ago. She was now 16 and a half. She had set her old self aside and became a different part of her. She took out her pen and started writing.

"Date: August 2nd. Mood: bored.

Were almost there. This place really does bring back old memories of the old me... but, I like the new me more. I managed to buy a german textbook since I want to take German classes for school. It looks cool, but I'd rather finish up my Harry Potter book before going onto that.

Anyway, Judy has been trying to make some kind of conversation with me, but fails after a while. I'm actually used to it, come to think of it. I'm also listening to good old Marilyn Manson while writing. Manson is totally cool. I like more metal and rock music more than I liked pop music. Good thing I have tons of batteries or I would be dead from dad and Judy's country music.

I'll write more later. I wanna relax a bit.

Xoxo,  
L.B."

She set her pen back in her bag along with her journal. She then switched her Marilyn Manson cd to Tokio Hotel. She relaxed as she concentrated on the song "Monsoon". She soon fell asleep.

A few hours later..

"Leslie wake up!" Judy said in a sing song voice while shaking the sleeping brunette. She groaned then sat up. "Les, were heeeeere! NOW GET YOUR THINGS." Judy said in a sing - song voice.

((how is this one for ye? .3.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie's POV:

"Les, were heeeeere!" Judy said in a sing -song voice. I groaned and gabbed my things. I had 3 suit caes, 2 gym bags, and 1 giant plastic bag. I managed to build mussle over the 5 years in Tennesee.

When we got in the house, it looked a little different. I went upstairs into the room i used to have. The walls were the same as before; vanilla colored.  
She put her bag down and startd unpacking. She got the rest of her things (furniture) into her room with the help of her father.

6:35 p.m.

I as drawing. I was into cyber things now at days, but i never forgot terabithia. It was too wonderful to forget. I turned on my boom box and put in my evnescence cd in. I flipped through the tracks till i found "Everybody's fool." I softly sang wth amy lee's lyrics.

Perfect by nature, Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need... More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be, Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look here she comes now.. Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you... No flaws when you're pretending...  
But now I know she..

Never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie...

I know the truth now I know who you are!  
And I don't love you anymore..

It Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool

"SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU! IM SENDING HIM UP TO YOUR ROOM!"judy shouted up the stairs. Jess slowly walked up the stairs, causious of who was upstairs.

I heard my mom shout that someone was coming up to my room. I wondered cautious of who it could be, but then a name popped in my mind. "Jess".

((ok.. so heres chapter 2! please read and review. im doind more then 6 chapters btw.))


	3. Update!

READERS!

IT HAS BEEN SO LONG, BUT I SHOT OUT OF THE DEEP, BURNING CRACKS OF HELL AND I'M BAAAAACK!

I will be updating My Immortal. Also changing a lot.

So please BOOKMARK THIS STORY SO YOU CAN STILL RECOGNIZE THE STORY.

Thanks

3

-LadyxLeechesx483

P.S.- MY USERNAME WAS LILY-ANNIE-LESTRANGE-POTTER. I CHANGED IT.


End file.
